Blood Play
by Dark and Twisted Contest
Summary: He watches and waits. He must have her, at whatever the cost. Alone too long, a dark man decides to create his very own fallen angel. To drink would be divine...


_**Contest entry for the 'A Journey into the Dark & Twisted' Contest**_

_**Title**__: Blood Play_

_**Prompts used**__: Group C pic 1 (Prompt C #1 is a manip by Beffers87), Group B pic 1 (Prompt B#1 is a manip made by Kerry Delaney)_

_**Pairing**__: Edward and Bella_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Word Count**__:12,472_

_**Summary**__: He watches and waits. He must have her, at whatever the cost. Alone too long, a dark man decides to create his very own fallen angel. To drink would be divine..._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything Twilight. Just this plot._

* * *

As I sat in the living room recliner watching TV, I heard the sound of car doors shutting. Looking out the window, I saw my neighbor, Charlie Swan, getting some luggage out of the trunk of his cruiser. I knew Charlie's daughter was coming to live with him for the rest of her senior year. Her name was Isabella, though I'd been told she prefers Bella. She had been living with her mother; I wonder what happened to bring Charlie's little girl back home.

Damn! From my vantage point, it was immediately clear that this was no little girl; this was a woman, and a beautiful one at that. I felt myself getting hard just looking at her through the window. Her hair was long and brown and cascaded down past her shoulders. She looked pale and had perfect, pink pouty lips. What I would give to turn that pale skin a beautiful shade of pink; to mark her as my own. FUCK! I thought as I stood there checking her out, groping myself. I was filled with the need to claim her; it propelled me across the room and toward the door.

I stepped outside and went to Charlie's cruiser to help him unload her stuff; all the while he was oblivious to the fact I was also checking out his daughter. Charlie saw me approach from the side.

"Hey, Edward, how's it going?" he asked as I came closer, ready to lend him a hand.

"I'm good. I heard you pull up and came out to help." I said, reaching in and grabbing another bag for him.

"Thanks, we appreciate it. Isabella, I'm going to run into the house, why don't you get acquainted with Edward."

Isabella was getting something out of the car when I walked up to her; she had her back to me. Could she not feel the energy that flowed between us? She finally turned around and my breath caught just from the sight of her. Isabella's eyes finally met mine. I heard her breath catch, and saw her pupils dilate. I guess she wasn't immune to my charms after all.

I've been told that I have mesmerizing green eyes. I was tall with a good build; my hair was a constant disheveled mess with a hint of red in it.

Isabella finally spoke. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

I was mesmerized by Isabella; what I saw from my window hadn't done her justice. Her chocolate brown eyes pulled me in like a fucking magnet.

In my sexiest voice, I replied, "Nice to meet you too, Isabella." You're mine, little girl, I growled lowly under my breath. Just wait...

I could sense her heart beating faster, and her breathing became more labored as she stared into my eyes. That's right baby, I thought to myself. I make you nervous. Good. I cracked my crooked smile, knowing what I was already doing to Charlie's little girl. She wouldn't be his for much longer if I could help it; she would be mine.

We shook hands, both of us shocked by the current that flowed between us. Though I had been with lots of women in my time, I'd never felt the electricity that I felt with Isabella.

We were moving closer toward one another and didn't even realize it. I could hear her breathing became more rapid the closer she got to me. Our bubble was short lived however, as Charlie came back to see what was taking us so long. I don't think he'd like "I'm busy seducing your teenage daughter," as an answer. I tore my eyes away from Isabella long enough to say, "Just introducing myself to your daughter, Charlie."

Charlie grabbed another bag of Isabella's and walked away shaking his head. I turned my gaze back to Bella and said, "I guess we'd better get you settled in, Ms. Swan."

She tore her eyes from my gaze and shook her head as if she'd been in a trance...then she blushed. Oh my God, that blush. My innocent little dove. I chuckled as I walked toward the house with one of her bags. She followed behind me.

We met Charlie in what would be her room. I dropped her bag on the floor, listening as Charlie rambled on about how he bought the comforter for her, and something about how the sales lady picked out purple for her. She nodded as I leaned against the wall and watched Charlie leave her room.

Bella sat on the edge of the bed and looked up to find me staring at her. Her breath caught at the intensity of my stare. I was very much turned on, and had to adjust myself before Charlie discovered my rather obvious reaction to his daughter.

Isabella and I were in a daze again when I said, "So, are you excited about your new school and meeting new people?"

Her voice went quiet when she said, "Actually, I'm sort of a loner. I tend to stay by myself a lot of the time."

I thought; that's good, maybe those fucking teenage boys will stay the hell away from her, though I didn't mind showing them whom she would belong to someday.

Isabella cut into my thoughts, "What?"

I hadn't realized I had said those thoughts out loud. What was this girl doing to me? I replied, "Oh, that's cool. I'm sort of a loner myself."

Charlie chose that moment to return, and said to both of us, "Is pizza okay with you two?"

Isabella looked shocked; I didn't think she was expecting me to join them. Her eyes darted to her dad as she spoke, "Oh, um...pizza's fine with me."

Her dad then shifted his eyes toward me. "Edward, would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." I replied.

Charlie assured me that I wasn't an imposition. He went to call in the order, leaving Isabella and me alone yet again.

I spoke to her in my sexy, velvety voice. "I guess we'd better join your dad."

Don't you worry yourself little one, I thought...we will be alone soon enough. We both went to the living room and sat on the couch. It was small, but Bella plopped herself a good few inches away from me, which was fine...for now. I didn't want to give away to Charlie that I was indeed after his daughter.

I could see in my peripheral vision that Bella was looking in my direction. She had placed her left hand on her chest; I saw her rapid breathing in the rise and fall of her chest. She was trying to hide behind her hair without much success; I cracked a smile to let her know that I saw.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang to let us know the pizza was here. Charlie got up from his chair and went to answer it. When he did, I took the opportunity to lean over and whisper, "I know how much I'm affecting you, little girl. I know I make your heart race every time you sneak a glance at me. You can't hide from me, little one. I'm always watching. Always."

I heard her breath hitch just as Charlie called us into the kitchen for pizza. We both got up and walked into the kitchen. Charlie grabbed us a beer and Bella grabbed herself a coke. We ate the pizza and talked.

During dinner, I made sure to learn more about Isabella. Her mother had remarried a minor league baseball player; she was the reason Bella moved here to be with her dad. What a pitiful excuse for a mother. It was time I showed Isabella what it was like to have someone watch over you, someone to take care of your every need. I needed to curb her independent streak; she'd learn soon enough who was boss around here, and it wasn't Charlie. She had visited him when she was a little kid, but hadn't been back since. I could tell Charlie was glad to have her back; so was I. Very glad. Slowly but surely my plans were falling into place. I had to be careful; I couldn't rush things. I needed to rein in my urges and observe; these things took time.

She finished up her pizza and told Charlie she was going to bed. She had to be up early for school. Just before she left the kitchen, her dad asked her, "Bells, are you forgetting something?"

She looked confused and raised her eyebrow at him. "What?"

"It seems you've forgotten that we have company. Please remember your manners and say goodnight to Edward." Charlie said to her.

Charlie stood to throw the trash away, so he didn't see Bella's and my exchange; her eyes met mine and my eyes bored into hers.

She finally spoke. "Goodnight, Edward." Her voice was quiet, but I could still hear her.

"Goodnight, Isabella." I said, winking at her.

With that, she blushed again. Oh, how I would love to see how far that blush goes, especially if it led to wet panties. Damn, just the thought made me groan.

I said goodnight to Charlie and walked home. Well...I said I was going home. Phase one of my plan was about to begin; watching Bella. After about fifteen minutes, Charlie turned off the lights in the kitchen. I went to the back side of the house and watched as he turned off his bedroom light. Bella's light was still on, but after another fifteen minutes, hers finally went off, as well. Just a short while longer until I can visit you, my little dove...go to sleep, Isabella, I thought to myself.

Around two a.m., I stood at the foot of Isabella's bed. My eyes had adjusted well to the darkness; only the moonlight was coming in, filling the room with a soft glow. I watched her sleep. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard her mumble my name.

"Edward," she whispered.

At first I thought she was awake and I'd been caught, but when I walked closer, I saw she was asleep. Her breathing became heavy and I saw her eyelids move; she was dreaming. Then I saw her move her hand down to her panties; I could smell her arousal in the air. She was soaking wet and moving her hips. I leaned in closer, breathing heavily. I inhaled deeply, pulling the sweet smell of her pussy deep into my lungs. God, I wanted her. I needed to get control of myself, now, or I would be no better than those teenage imbeciles she was about to meet at school. Control, Edward. Never. Lose. Control!

She moaned in her sleep. "Edward, God, I need you!" I smiled, knowing she was dreaming about me. Oh sweetheart, I need you, too, I thought to myself. Patience, baby. I have so much to teach you. Then she dipped her fingers into her panties and began rubbing her pussy, so I bent down and started whispering to her.

"Feel my fingers on your clit, Isabella. Feel my fingers fucking you and my tongue tasting you as you come. Scream out my name, little girl. Let me hear you. Moan my name."

"Oh...Edward...Yes, right there!" she cried out, her body trembling as she came.

I backed away as I saw her stir from her sleep. She shot up and looked directly at me. When she reached for her lamp, I was able to move out into the hall. My breathing was a little heavy, so I willed myself to calm down.

She turned her light on and I saw her look again at the foot of her bed; she saw I wasn't there anymore.

I heard her say quietly, "It must have been a dream. Damn...why did I have to dream about him? A sexy, wet one at that?" she questioned herself.

She turned off her light and laid back down. Before I knew it, she was breathing regularly again. I took one more look at her before leaving quietly.

I was back in my house, in my living room. I had discreetly taken a picture of Isabella with my phone when she and Charlie weren't looking; I stroked myself while I looked at it.

Fuck! She got me so fucking hard. I palmed my cock, thrusting into my hand like crazy as I looked at her picture. Visions of what I wanted to do to her swirled in my mind. Yeah, baby, I thought to myself. You know you want this cock, don't you? You like it when I enter your wet pussy and slam into you hard and fast. I love seeing my cock enter your pussy, I love seeing your juices cover my cock as I pound your pussy, making it mine. You will be mine, Isabella. Mark my words, little girl. Ung! I came hard and fast.

The next day I sat going through some documents; my parent's death certificates. Carlisle and Esme died five years ago. Six months later I inherited their home and a sizable amount of money. Though the insurance adjuster suspected I had something to do with their deaths, they never found any proof. Sometimes my parents got on my nerves, asking me questions about my lifestyle. They didn't approve, nor did my little sister.

I learned they had a life insurance policy on which I was the beneficiary. If they passed away, I would get the money six months after their deaths. I bided my time, knowing one day it would happen, and it did. I was sad, as was my sister, but we had to move on with our lives.

My sister's name is Alice. She lived with me for a while after I inherited the house, but she decided a year ago to move in with her boyfriend, Jasper. She said didn't care for my lifestyle, but we still talked and enjoyed our holidays together.

I showered and shaved to freshen up. As I entered the living room, I heard a commotion outside. Looking out my window, I saw Charlie with his friend, Billy. I could hear their muffled voices as they spoke. I saw Bella come out of the house along with Billy's boy, Jake. They were talking and laughing. I growled to myself as I watched them interact, all the while thinking, she's mine, fucker!

It was then I heard Charlie say to his daughter, "So, what do you think of this truck, here?" He gestured toward an ancient pile of junk in the driveway.

She looked at her dad and pointed at the truck, saying, "This? It's cool, why?"

"I just bought it from Billy, here. He and Jake rebuilt the engine for you; it's your homecoming present."

I saw the expression on her face; she looked surprised. "Oh my God, really? This is perfect. Thank you, dad!"

I decided to go outside, walking up to them as they were talking. Billy saw me walk up and gave me a dirty look, but I just ignored it. He wasn't even a blip on my radar. His son, on the other hand...I needed to keep an eye on that fucker. Time to charm Daddy...

"Hey, Charlie, what's going on?" I had my hands stuffed in my pockets.

He told me about the truck. I looked over to Bella at that moment and saw her blush as soon as our eyes met. That's right, sweetheart. If you only knew what I had planned for you...you'd be doing more than blushing! We stayed there looking at each other until Jake finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I helped my dad rebuild it for you. I hope you like it." He said, trying to get her attention. Stupid little fucker. He might be more of a problem than I thought...

Her eyes left mine as she responded to Jake. "Yeah, I like it. Thanks you guys, this is awesome."

I knew I needed to break this up, so I said something to her. "Um...Bella, shouldn't you be going to school?" I questioned.

She mumbled, saying, "Yeah, right. I'd better go. Um...Jake, do you need a ride?"

What?! I don't think so, little girl.

I felt my hands tighten up into fists, but relaxed when he said, "Oh, um...I go to school on the reservation. But let me show you how it works, okay?" That's right, Jake. You're gonna stay far away from Isabella. She's mine. You don't even know how to handle a woman. I'll be the only one handling Bella. Fucker.

Bella said goodbye to Billy and Charlie. I cleared my throat, so she mumbled goodbye to me, too, before climbing in her truck.

I didn't like the fact she would have her own wheels. I decided that I'd better do something about that, and soon. She and Jake climbed into the truck and he showed her a few things. Oh, how I would love to show her a thing or two. That stick she's gonna have in her hand will be mine soon. I would teach her to handle it just how I liked it.

I said my goodbyes and walked back to the house. Bella left in her truck; Billy and Jake left, too. Charlie went inside his house to get ready for work as I quickly climbed into my car and headed toward the high school. I had to keep an eye on my little girl to make sure she didn't get into any trouble, and I had to watch those hormonal boys, too. I couldn't have them touching what's mine.

I pulled my car over to the side and watched her get out of her truck. I saw how all the guys around her looked at her. I growled to myself; those fuckers don't have a prayer. I watched her as she walked around, oblivious to the attention she attracted. I took pictures with my camera as students walked past her. The steady click, click, click of my camera filled the car as I took pictures of my prey, my Bella.

She made it inside the building. I creeped in behind her; she was in the office to get her schedule. Then I saw my sister Alice walk in...I heard her approach Bella.

"Hey there!" my sister said in her high pitched voice, making Isabella jump. Yeah, my sister was a very hyper person. Alice had black hair that she wore short and spiky, letting it flare out on the sides.

"Are you Isabella?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just Bella, though." she answered. I didn't care what she said, she would always be my Isabella.

"Bella...that's a pretty name. Cool, let me show you around. I'm Alice Cullen." My sister introduced herself.

As they walked around, my sister showed her where her locker was; they had quite a few classes together.

My sister also introduced her to Angela Webber; she was a nice girl. I liked her. And so the day progressed, as I continued to take pictures of Bella with my sister and her other friends.

It was approaching noon; I watched them head to the lunch room. Grabbing their food, they sat down at their table. That's when Tyler and Mike showed up. Both guys were being very friendly with Bella, a little too friendly for my liking. I just sat and watched all of them. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, met up with them, too.

They all talked and enjoyed their lunch. I heard Mike ask Bella out. "So, Bella, since you're new here, how about I show you around?"

Bella mumbled something and then I heard Alice answer for her.

"Mike, Bella is from here, so she knows this town already. Why don't you run along after one of your whores? Perhaps Jessica?"

Just then Jessica showed up. I laughed at my sister's description of Jess. "You guys talking about me?" She asked Mike in a flirty tone, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. "Well...we can always catch a movie this weekend, huh Bella?" Damn, that little fucker wasn't giving up. For your health, I'd advise you stick to your whores, Mike. I thought to myself.

Jessica chimed in and said, "Mike, if you want to go to the movies so badly, we can go together. Just you and me."

I heard him grumble. Then Bella answered him. "Actually, Mike, I'm going to stay home and do some reading. You should go with Jessica." That's my girl, Isabella. Put that little shit in his place; saves me the trouble. I still might need to teach him some manners, though...

Jessica chimed in and said, "Thanks, Bella. So nice to meet you." She said it snidely. Bella just shrugged her shoulders.

The bell rang and it was time for them to go to class. My stomach grumbled; I needed to go eat. Besides, I knew I would see Bella later. I wouldn't let her out of my sight for long.

I went home and ate some lunch. I headed to my dark room after that, taking the film out to develop my pictures of Isabella. I noticed as I looked at them that she was a natural beauty. She took my breath away.

I went back upstairs. I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it; it was Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie, what can I do for you?"

"May I come in, Edward? I would like to talk to you about Isabella."

Oh boy. I swallowed thickly. Does he know about my obsession with his daughter? I thought I hid it better than that? Thank God he can't see what's hanging in my darkroom.

"Sure, come on in."

Here goes nothing, I said to myself.

I gestured toward my recliner; he likes recliners. Can't hurt...might as well butter him up. I took a seat on the couch. We looked at each other for a moment.

"Edward, I was wondering if you could maybe look out for Isabella. I don't want to put you out or anything, but I really need someone to watch over her. I know you are a sweet guy, and I worry about Bella staying home a lot by herself at night. Maybe keep her company a few nights a week, so she isn't by herself at night?"

I was floored. Wow! I wasn't expecting him to ask me that at all; I thought he had caught me.

"Sure, I can watch out for your daughter, sir." I said politely to him. In more ways than one.

"That would mean a lot to me. I'd rather keep this between us, if you don't mind. I don't want her to think I don't trust her." Charlie added.

"No problem at all. It will be our little secret."

He stood up and we shook hands. "I will be home tonight, but I will be doing later shifts this week. So, try to be discreet about looking out for her. Thanks, Edward. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Chief. You and Isabella have a good night."

After he left my house, I leaned up against the wall, stunned at my good fortune. He'd asked me to watch over his daughter; that got me excited, in more ways than one. It meant more time with my girl, which was exactly what I wanted.

I continued to follow Bella, though she didn't know it. Tonight was the first night Charlie would be gone. After he left, I walked over and knocked on the front door. I'd showered and put on some cologne, wanting to look my best for Isabella.

She opened the door in nothing but a cami top and a pair of low rise cotton shorts. Jesus Christ, was she trying to kill me? All that exposed skin...she was flawless. I suppressed to urge to lean in and smell her hair. God, she smelled good.

"Edward, what are you doing here? My dad is at work." she stated, looking at me in surprise.

I answered in my lowest and most seductive voice possible. "I know. I hated for you to be here, all alone at night, and thought I could keep you company."

I walked past her, pushing my way inside before she could shut the door on me. Fuck! Her smell, like vanilla and strawberries, hung in the air. I wonder if that's what she tastes like? I planned on finding out.

She shut the door, but stood looking at the floor. I walked closer, needing to be near her; I heard her breath hitch. I took my finger and placed it under her chin, lifting her face so her eyes could meet mine.

"Isabella, just so you know, I like you. A lot. And I think you like me, too." Her skin flushed at my words, the lovely pink color spread down her chest. I wonder how far that blush went? I couldn't wait to find out.

"You're so beautiful when you blush baby girl..."

My face came closer to hers. She whispered my name. "Edward...I..."

I was so close to her that I could feel her warm breath on my cheeks. Her breathing became more labored as I got closer to her lips.

"Don't be afraid, baby girl. I know you want this as much as I do," I whispered, just as our lips were about to meet for our first kiss.

My lips had touched hers for a brief moment when the telephone rang, ruining our moment. Fuck! I'd been so close! She pulled away from me and went to answer the phone, her steps unsure.

"Hello?" She answered in a breathy voice, looking at me.

"Oh hello, Jake." She said, turning away from me.

Oh, that fucker! Did he have a radar on me, or something? It was like he knew what was about to happen.

"Sure, this weekend is cool. I was going to do some reading, but we can just hang out here if you like. Okay, sounds good. Bye."

She hung up the phone and turned to look at me. "Edward, I appreciate you coming over, but I need to get ready for bed. I have school tomorrow."

"What did Jake want?" I asked her, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh...just to hang out this weekend. Why?" She asked.

"Let me make something clear to you, Isabella. You are mine. No other man, or boy in Jake's case, will have you. Is that understood?" I asked her.

I saw her gulp and her breathing became heavier. "That's right, baby. I've staked my claim on you already. You're crazy if you think you'll ever get away from me."

"W-what d-do y-you mean, Edward? I-I d-don't understand."

I walked closer to her as she stood by the phone. Palming her face with my hands, I held it firmly.

"What I mean is, you are mine, Isabella Swan. I won't share with Jake, or any other boy in this town. Do you hear me?"

"I...I..." She stuttered.

"Let me make it clearer for you."

I moved in closer...still holding her, my face so close we were breathing the same air. "Don't move." I said sternly, as she tried to move her face out of my hands. I held it firmly.

My lips brushed over hers gently. I was slow at first, sliding my tongue to taste her her bottom lip. She moaned as she opened up for me more; I knew I was getting to her. I pulled back, breaking the kiss for just a moment.

"You're fucking mine!" I growled, as I kissed her more forcefully this time, my mouth covering hers. She moaned into the kiss, so I knew she was indeed enjoying it as much as I was. My mouth moved over hers demanding, dominating; my tongue in her mouth enjoying every bit about her taste. I broke the kiss soundly; she gasped for breath as I held her close. My eyes opened to find myself staring into her hooded eyes; we both wanted each other.

"I have a surprise for you, it's waiting in my basement...you will see it soon. Oh, and speaking of surprises...that first night in your room, that was no dream. I was there. Until we meet again, you'd better remember what I've said, baby girl."

With that I left; she stood in the doorway, gaping. She would be death of me. I walked home and jacked off, yet again. Once I cleaned myself of my cum, I went about my usual routine; watching her from my bedroom. That's right...my room was directly across from hers. I got out my binoculars and watched her working on her lap top.

I saw her googling my name. I laughed, because I could see my little girl was curious about me. However, my my mood changed once I saw what she was looking at. She had pulled up an old newspaper clipping of my parents death. She was reading about the fact they had an insurance policy, and that I was the beneficiary of it. And that the investigator had raised red flags about me.

Like I said before they couldn't prove I had anything to do with it. Alice at first was sceptical of my role with my parents death too. My own sister. But months passed and they couldn't find squat on me. So the cased was closed. I turned my attention back to my little girl. I called her on her cell at that moment.

"Hello?"

My voice dark and rough I said, "Stop reading junk on the net about me little girl."

Her breath caught. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm watching you little one. Now get off the net and go to bed. That is the reason I left in the first place. Good night, Isabella."

I hung up the phone and watched as she turned off the laptop.

The rest of the week flew by with most of my days spent watching her. The more I saw her around the other boys, the angrier I became. It was like she wasn't heeding my warning at all. We weren't at the point in our relationship where I could correct her for her disobedience, but we would be soon, if I had my way. And I always get my way.

Saturday finally came, and so had I, many times. I had masturbated more times than I could count in the last week. I would go down to the basement and stare at Isabella's pictures; each one told a story about her. She was smart, funny, sexy and I knew all the boys wanted her, but she was oblivious to their constant flirting.

Charlie was working that Saturday afternoon. Jake was supposed to come over and hang out with Bella. I tried to stay away from them most of the day, watching them through the binoculars I had purchased this week. They were watching movies and sitting on the couch. I think Jake tried to put the moves on her, but she kept her distance. Good girl, I thought to myself.

Nightfall was approaching and that pest still hadn't left yet. Charlie called me to make sure things were okay, and to tell me that he would be calling Bella to let her know he was working late again that night.

I waited for another hour, then went over there. Isabella let me in and we all sat in the living room watching TV. I was watching Jake like a hawk; he kept trying to move closer to Isabella, but she kept scooting away from him. She finally decided to sit in the recliner, leaving Jake and me on the couch. Finally around ten, he decided to leave. About time, fucker. Couldn't you tell you weren't welcome?

She walked him to the door and they hugged. I growled to myself. After I heard him start his car, I decided to talk to her about him.

"So, what did you and he do all day?" I asked, knowing full well what they'd been up to.

"Nothing. We just watched movies."

We stared into each others eyes for a bit. The tension was thick; you could cut it with a knife and it would bleed.

"Hmmm...I think Jake has a crush on you, Isabella. I was watching him try to put the moves on you. I didn't like it, not one bit." I said sharply.

"Edward, he's like a brother to me...I don't like him that way." She replied.

"Oh...then enlighten me, Isabella. Who do you like? I might know the answer to that question, but I want to hear it from you, baby. One of the many things I want from your mouth." I said, as I started walking toward her.

"I...I... don't know..." Her voice trailed off as I got closer. As I stood before her, our eyes locked.

I whispered to her, "I think you do know. I make you nervous. I make your pussy wet when I'm close to you. I make your breath hitch and your pulse race. I make you want me. Tell me I'm wrong."

She continued looking into my eyes. I knew she was under my fucking spell. "I...I..."

My eyes moved to her lips, she had pulled her bottom lip in with her teeth. I growled, "Stop biting that damn lip,woman. It drives me fucking crazy! And you can't tell me that I'm wrong, either, because I know I'm not."

My lips crashed to hers; I walked her up against the wall as I continued kissing her. Her lips moved with mine and she ran her hands through my hair as she tugged me closer. Yeah, I knew she fucking wanted me. It wouldn't be long now...my plan was coming together perfectly. Visions of a naked Isabella filled my head.

We were interrupted by the shrill ring of her cell phone, alerting her of a text message. We broke our kiss soundly. She pulled out of my embrace and her fingers went to her swollen lips. She looked back at me and said, "I know I should stay away from you. I know you're dangerous for me, but for some reason I can't stay away. You're like a drug to me, my own personal brand of heroin. I can't seem to get enough of you."

I was shocked at first by her admission. We stood and looked at each other a long time, our breathing the only thing that could be heard in the quiet of the room. I knew then that she was ready for my basement; we both were.

Just then, Charlie came in through the front door and pulled us out of our bubble. He saw me standing next to the wall; Bella was looking in her dad's direction.

"Hey, Edward...Bella. How's it going?" He asked.

I found my voice, "Good, I'm good. And you?"

"Tired. I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Do you have any plans for tomorrow, Edward?"

"No, none that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the game is on tomorrow, and I was going to grill some steaks. Billy and Jake will be over tomorrow, too. I figured this way you could hang out with the guys. How 'bout it?"

I told him, sure, I would be there. He started to head up, but before he did, he kissed Bella goodnight on her cheek.

That left us alone again. Bella just stood there looking at me.

"You know, Isabella, you've been telling me you should stay away from me; you have no earthly idea how much you should do just that. Ever since I met you, my world has been turned upside down. I want to do things to you that I have never done before. I want to show you...perhaps next weekend?"

She looked at me for a while before asking, "What exactly do you want to show me?"

I smirked. "Oh baby girl, if you only knew. Listen, I'd better go before Charlie gets suspicious. See you tomorrow, Isabella."

I walked over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Then I whispered, "I have a basement, with a certain toy I wanna use...you'll see."

I heard her gasp as I left out the door. After getting home, I started thinking about how I wanted to be the one to take Bella back and forth to school. Tomorrow was Sunday; that gave me enough time to figure out a way to do it without arousing anyone's suspicions.

Inspiration struck, and later that night I headed over to her house, tools in hand. Thank goodness her truck was unlocked. Within an hour I was able to do what I needed to, so her truck wouldn't start come Monday morning. If I wanted Bella in my possession this next weekend, I knew I needed time with her to make it happen.

We all hung out on Sunday. The Mariners game game was on, and Charlie made us all steaks. Bella made baked potatoes and a salad to go along with them. We ate; Billy, Charlie and I drank beer while Jake and Bella had Cokes. Jake was actually on his best behavior. They left around five, and I left shortly after.

It was Monday, and I heard Bella shut her truck door and try to start the engine. Charlie came out to ask if her truck was okay, and I heard her tell him that it wouldn't start. I came out, thrilled to see my plan coming to fruition, and asked what was going on. Charlie informed me her truck wouldn't start, and that he had to go to another county for work. This was the chance I'd been waiting for...I offered to take Bella to school, and he agreed. Perfect. No getting away from me now, Isabella. All this time alone, just you and me, everyday. I was so close to success, I could almost imagine the taste of her skin, the warmth of her blood... Don't get ahead of yourself, Edward, I thought. It won't be long now.

Bella got in my car and we headed toward her school. We were quiet at first, then she spoke.

"Why do I have a strange feeling you were the reason behind my truck not starting?" She looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

I smiled my crooked smile. "Now why would you think that, Isabella?"

"Because I knew you wanted to be with me more often. This was the excuse you needed to get Charlie to agree to let you take me to school, without looking suspicious."

We pulled into the school parking lot and sat there for a moment. I pondered everything she'd just said. I grabbed her hand and slid her fingertips into my mouth, sucking on them. Her breathing became heavy as her eyes hooded with lust.

I said seductively, "What if I told you, you were right about your truck? What would you say then?" I swirled my tongue around her fingers as we looked into each others eyes. Her breath caught.

"I would say you were a dangerous man, Edward. What is your last name, anyway?" She asked.

Looking into her eyes, I said, "Cullen."

She gasped, looking at me, wide eyed. I said to her, "I believe you know my sister, Alice. I have seen you two together. It's good you're making friends; even though my sister and I don't always agree, we still support each other."

"So, you're Alice's brother. I can't believe I never put that together. Well, I'd better go, school will start soon."

She went to grab her bag, but I stopped her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to me.

"Not without a goodbye kiss, baby."

I leaned in and my lips met hers. It was slow at first, then I slid my tongue in her mouth. She moaned. I pulled away and grabbed her bag from the back seat. I got out, and she came around the car to face me.

I saw Mike and Tyler looking our way. They didn't look happy that I was with Bella...like I cared. I looked to Isabella, who was waiting for her bag. Before giving it to her, I said in a commanding tone, "Stay away from Mike and Tyler. I saw those boys staring at what's mine. If they keep that up, I will have to take care of the situation." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. I saw some girls giggling and pointing in my direction, I waved to them as I pulled back from Isabella.

As she started walking away, I shouted to her, "I will be here at three thirty to pick you up, don't keep me waiting!"

I got in the car and acted like I was leaving; I didn't want her to know I was spying on her. Fuck, I wanted Isabella in the worst way. I warned her she should stay away from me, but it just wouldn't be possible; we had this connection, this pull between us. I'd never felt it before. I wanted to take possession of her, not only her body, but her blood as well.

Her blood called to me. Isabella smelled sweeter to me than I could ever describe. Even though I wasn't a vampire, I had fantasies, dark fantasies. I had always been fascinated by them; the way they stalked their prey, how they mated. Especially how they mated. I got hard thinking about biting down on Isabella as I came, tasting her blood on my tongue while I filled her with my come. When vampires found their mates, they became possessive, dominating, controlling creatures.

No, I'm not a vampire, but I loved to act like one. I have seen the movies, especially Twilight. The main character thought of himself as a monster, just as I did about myself, because of my fascination with the undead world, and my desire for much darker things. Things I wanted to do with Isabella.

Time passed by quickly, soon it was time to pick up Isabella at school. I left the house in a pretty good mood, thinking of how I would soon be seeing my Isabella. I pulled into the parking lot, parking in the same spot I'd dropped her off at this morning. She wasn't there. I decided to wait for a bit, maybe she was just running late. Ten minutes passed and she still hadn't appeared; I was pissed. I went inside the school looking for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. Fuck, where in the hell was she?

I got back into my car thinking about where kids hung out nowadays. What about the diner, I thought; it was a popular after school hang out. I drove faster than normal, my knuckles turning white as I gripped the steering wheel.

I pulled into the diner's parking lot, whipping into a spot and throwing my car in park. I slammed the car door as I got out. Walking into the diner, I looked around for Isabella. I saw a group of kids at a table, and that's where I found her. Mike was sitting next to her, and he had his arm around her.

I was fucking pissed. I walked up to the group and leaned over to speak to Isabella, whispering darkly in her ear, "What the fuck are you doing here with him?"

I saw her stiffen as she turned slowly to face me. I knew I probably looked scary, but at that moment, I honestly didn't give a fuck.

"Edward...I..."

Then Alice spoke up, "Edward, I invited her. I told her she shouldn't let you boss her around."

My eyes met Alice's. "Alice, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of this," I growled.

My eyes shifted back to Isabella. "Well? Answer the fucking question, Isabella. What the hell are you doing here, when I told you specifically to meet me out in front of your school?"

"I just wanted to hang out with my friends, Edward," she answered.

Mike chose that moment to chime in, saying "Dude, just relax. So she'd rather be with us than with you? In fact, Bella and I are going to the movies this weekend."

I glared at Mike, my answer dripping with animosity. "Over my dead body, she is. Come on, Isabella, we're leaving now!"

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her outside and walked her to the car. I heard a voice behind me saying, "Maybe she doesn't want to go with you...have you ever thought about that? Or maybe you think she's so good in the sack that you want her all for yourself, is that it?"

I froze in my tracks, my fists clenched and my blood boiling. The next thing I knew, my fist was connecting with his face.

"Isabella's mine, you motherfucker!" I yelled.

"You asshole, you busted my lip!" Mike yelled back, blood dripping down his chin, and he pushed me.

I heard Bella say something, but I was too far gone to hear her. Grabbing ahold of Mike, I pushed him up against the wall. "Stay the fuck away from her, you hear me!"

"And what if I don't?" He asked bravely.

That was it. I punched him in the stomach and he toppled over in pain. Grabbing his hair, I pulled his face up and punched him again.

"Edward, stop! You're hurting him!" Bella cried, but I kept going.

Suddenly, all her friends were around us, shouting out our names as we fought. Mike hit me in the nose and my vision went red with rage. Shaking my head, I went after him again. This time I grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back.

Using all my strength, I pushed his face into the brick wall; Mike grunted. I kicked him in the back, causing him to arch backward. I grabbed his hair, pulling his face back, my teeth clenched, "You come near her again, I will fucking kill you, asswipe." I smashed his face into the bricks again and he fell to the ground, sputtering blood from his mouth. I saw her friends looking back at me in shock. I turned to see my sister and Isabella, both of them looking at me in fear.

Looking at Tyler, I asked him, "You want a piece of me, too?"

He shook his head, backing away. I looked back at Mike, whose face was beat up.

"Stay away from Isabella if you know what's good for you, or you will be put in the fucking hospital."

I walked up to Isabella, saying, "You know, all of this could have been avoided if you'd just been in the front of the school when I came to pick you up. As you can see, I don't mess around."

I opened the door for her, but before she got in, I trapped up against the car. "What were you thinking by taking off with them, when I told you to wait for me, huh?"

"I...I...Just wanted to have some fun with my friends, Edward."

"You want to have fun? I'll show you fun."

I pushed my body into hers so she could feel my erection, hard against her stomach. Oh yeah, I was fully loaded and ready to explode. I saw Mike was still looking in our direction. I nodded to him and smirked in his direction, knowing I'd just beat the shit out of him. Then I surprised Bella by taking her face in my hands. In one swoop, I kissed her hard and forcefully.

She moaned into my mouth as I did in hers. Sliding my tongue in to taste her before ending it, I broke the kiss soundly.

"I will show that fucking Mike character just who the hell you belong to, baby. I have no fear of doing that at all. Let's go." I ordered as she sat in the car.

Getting in myself, I revved the engine, then peeled out of the parking lot, spraying that asshole Mike with gravel as a parting gesture. Adrenaline was still pumping in my veins.

I pulled into my driveway and Isabella got out of the car and started toward her house. I grabbed her, tossing her over my shoulder, taking her in my house with me. She was pounding on my back with her fists, shouting, "Let me go!"

After getting in the door, I closed it, setting her down on her feet. She went for the door, but I blocked her way out.

"Where in the fuck do you think you're going?" I demanded.

"Edward, you're scaring me. Please let me go." She cried to me.

"The hell I will. We are going to talk about this. I want to know why you went with your friends, and why you had that Mike guy all over you?"

She just stood there glaring at me. "You could have killed him today, Edward! How could you do that to him?"

By now I was furious with her. My blood was pounding in my head and I felt my sanity slipping away.

"You. Are. Mine. I'll be damned if that boy, or any other boy, touches you again. You belong to me!" I screamed at her.

"No, I don't! How can you claim me if we haven't had..." She caught herself, putting her hand over her mouth. Too late - I already knew what she was going to say. If we hadn't had what? Sex? Oh I could remedy that quickly.

"If we hadn't had what, Bella?" I got closer, getting in her face. "Go ahead, say it. Out loud." By now she could feel my breath on her cheeks; she stood still, just looking at me with those lustful eyes of hers. I knew she wanted me just as fucking much as I wanted her.

I lowered my voice seductively. "Go ahead, Isabella. Say it out loud. We haven't had sex. S-E-X."

She whispered so low I could hardly hear her. "Sex."

"What was that?"

"Sex."

That was my undoing. I stripped her down first, and then removed my own clothes. Pinning her up against the wall, I put my mouth on hers. Kissing her hard, I reached down and felt her sex; fuck, she was wet.

I pulled away from her long enough to roll a condom on my cock. Picking her up, I moved us to the couch. I crawled back on top of her, placing my cock at her entrance. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "This will be fast and rough, baby."

I felt my cock enter her pussy; fuck it was tight. I pushed further, feeling something blocking me. Wait...she was a virgin...that's her hymen. I couldn't believe my luck; I would be the only man to ever know Isabella, the only one to possess her. I smirked as I pushed in further, hard. Isabella cried out for a moment. "Feel that baby? That's me, taking what belongs to me. I've stolen your innocence, baby girl. The pure little virgin is now my dirty little plaything. I can't wait to show you my world." I whispered in her ear. I grunted; her little virgin pussy was choking my cock. I needed to take control or this would be over much too quickly. I wanted to savor the moment her body and soul became mine. I slowed as much as I could, but holy hell, this felt incredible. I brought my thumb down to circle her clit; I had to feel her come on my cock. I couldn't believe I was her first. Fucking hell, I thought as I moved inside her more. She continued to whimper beneath me, but I didn't care. Jesus, the pull of her pussy was incredible. Bella's cries turned to moaning as I was finally pleasing her, too. I could feel her walls begin to tighten around me; I knew she was close.

"Oh! Edward!" she moaned out.

I grunted and kept going, picking up the pace as I pounded into her. As I neared my release, I bit down on her shoulder, marking her. I tasted the crescent shaped mark with my tongue. Finally, I felt her clamp down on my cock, throwing me over the edge.

"Ung...Bella...fucking hell!" I roared as she and I both came together.

Landing on top of her, I tried to catch my breath. After both of us calmed down, I pulled back and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She was mine. She is mine. I have claimed her. Condoms would be the next thing to go. I needed to feel her skin on mine, needed to coat her walls with my cum. I couldn't wait to see my cum dripping down her legs, painting her with another mark of my posession.

"Edward, did you bite me on the shoulder?"

Smirking at her I said, "Yes, baby, I sure did. I marked you, so now you belong to me...not that you didn't already. Now everyone else will know, too. I can still taste you in my mouth, it's heaven. You smell like me, too, angel. My beautiful, fallen angel, naked and dirty underneath me."

My watched beeped at me, letting me know it was nine o'clock; Charlie would be home soon from his shift.

I pulled out of her and put my clothes back on, saying, "As much as I would love for you to stay with me in my bed, you have to go home. Your dad will be home soon."

She got up and dressed; moving gingerly. Sore from my cock, I thought smugly to myself. She'll be feeling me all night, remembering where I've been and what I've done. God, I was hard again just thinking about it. What I wouldn't give for more time to fuck that pussy raw. The need to possess her again began to bubble up to the surface, threatening to take over. It couldn't happen tonight, though. One mistake could mean discovery, foiling all my future plans. I needed her to go home and play the part of the good girl for just awhile longer. After we were both dressed, I walked her to my door. Palming her face in my hands, I looked directly into her eyes.

"I will watch you walk to your house from the door, but let me tell you something first." She was looking in my eyes; mine were on hers as well. "Don't you ever defy me again like you did today, little girl. If you do, punishment will come your way. Do. You. Understand?"

She nodded, agreeing with me.

"Good."

Pulling her to me, my lips met hers again. Fucking hell, I didn't want to let her go...but I knew in due time she would be with me. Forever mine. I kissed her thoroughly; moving my lips with hers as we kissed. I placed my thumb on the edge of her mouth, kissing her more soundly. I felt her try to move away from me, but I kept her firmly in place, sliding my tongue in her mouth, earning a moan from her. I moaned too. I could have kept this up, but I knew I needed to end the kiss, as we both needed to breathe. I broke the seal of the kiss and backed away from her; she gasped for breath as she looked at me.

Smirking again I said, "What?"

"You...I...have never been kissed like that before." She said.

Smiling crookedly at her, I said, "Well, I'd better be the first and last one to have kissed you. And more importantly, the only one to have fucked you. You'd better go. See you in the morning."

She nodded as she left. I walked out onto the porch, following her with my eyes. She stopped, turned and looked at me. I waved to her and then she kept going. She unlocked her door, going inside. She closed the door behind her, disappearing from my sight.

I took her to and from school the rest of the week. She was minding me so far, however, I was getting sick and tired of Mike following her around. That prick needed to be taught a fucking lesson. And soon.

Charlie was oblivious to what was going on with Bella and I. For a cop, he was pretty unobservant; he didn't see any of our looks, the glances we gave each other the few times this week we all ate dinner at the table. Charlie had invited me, as I was "watching" his little girl for him, but he didn't know the other part where I'd stolen her cherry already, right under his nose.

I had fucked Bella in her bed, too, even with Charlie in his bedroom. I'd wait until he was asleep and sneak into the house. Bella would get on her knees and worship my cock. Afterward I would fuck her, making sure she remembered who she belonged to now. It's not as if I didn't show her a good time, and fucking hell, she was loud, too. I had to warn my little girl.

My mouth would have to be on her lips as I thrust in and out of her. If I pulled away, she would moan like crazy. Not that I didn't fucking enjoy turning on my girl, but I didn't want to wake up Charlie, either. I had to cover her mouth with my hand.

One night I had her in her room, pinned to the wall, only this time I was behind her. Fisting my hand into her hair, I would pull hard, making her moan with pleasure as I drove into her, my balls slapping against her ass.

"Does it turn you on, little girl? Having me fuck you while your dad sleeps?"

I had left quite a few bite marks on her already; her shoulder blades were covered with my teeth marks. I ran my tongue over the marks, loving the feel of them under my tongue. I couldn't wait to taste her in new ways. She moaned so loud I had to tell her, "Be quiet...or do you want me to fuck you while he watches me with his little girl, knowing that I'm the only one who could ever pleasure you this way."

"No, that would devastate him, Edward."

I could see the sweat glisten on her body as I fucked her. Her skin was flushed a beautiful shade of pink; her heart beating wildly. As my orgasm neared, I brought my hand down on her backside, loving the handprint it left behind. Grunting, I gave her one last thrust and we both came. I pulled out of her, and as I got dressed, she slipped back under her covers. She looked up at me as I said, "Your dad is going fishing this weekend, so I will be introducing you to the toy I have in my basement. I have to go, little girl. I have to prepare. And don't even think about touching yourself, baby girl. All your orgasms belong to me now."

I kissed her one last time before heading out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door. I had a lot of work to do if wanted my basement to be ready for part two of my plan. I installed some speakers in the basement and walled off a corner, creating a small room. I looked around for my chloroform solution, finding it on a shelf. Now to find some rags...

It was the next day; I had helped Charlie pack his fishing gear to get ready for his fishing trip. I sat and watched, waiting for him to leave. Full of nervous energy and anticipation of things to come, I went down to the basement and set up everything I needed for my night with Bella; it was almost time. I had watched my prey throughout the evening. He had just dropped off his date and was on his way home. As soon as he got out of his car and started walking toward his front door, I grabbed him. Covering his mouth with my hand, I dragged him to the far corner where my car was waiting.

He was a fighter, I'd give him that, but I held on tightly. I grabbed the chloroform soaked cloth and covered his mouth. He struggled for a bit. That was when I said to him gravely, "It won't be long now. I have exciting plans for my beautiful Isabella, don't make me late with your pitiful attempts at escape."

Finally he calmed down and I felt his body slump against mine. I put him in the trunk of my car and headed back to my house. Bella was to meet me at nine, so I needed to get him in the secluded room of my basement before then.

I dragged him down to the basement, his legs thumping on the stairs along the way. I set him up in a chair and tied him down. He was starting to stir; he blinked his eyes at me a couple of times as he opened them. They finally met mine.

"What the fuck?" he cursed. He tried to get up until he realized he was tied down. His brain still foggy from the chloroform, he looked around, noticing the dark walls around him. There was only one light in the room, and it was very dim. He couldn't see me; the light was shining right in his face, blinding him. He squinted up at me.

"Where am I, and who are you? Why have you taken me hostage?" He questioned.

I laughed as I looked at him. "I told you what I would do to you if you persisted with Bella. I warned you, but you wouldn't give up. So, this was my only option."

His voice quivered as he said, "Edward?"

I clapped; my applause echoing throughout the basement. "Bravo. Wow, you are very perceptive, Mike. Wishing you had listened to me now?"

I laughed at him as he struggled to free himself. I heard the chair legs scrape on the floor. He grunted and cursed at me.

"You don't deserve Bella. You are a freak, Cullen. A freak!"

He tried to act tough, but I could tell he was scared shitless. His fear hung heavy in the air; it made me feel powerful. I took the blade I was holding in my hands and put it to his neck, pressing hard into his skin. The blade pierced through and blood was trickling down to his chest.

Gritting my teeth, I said, "You're right, I don't deserve Isabella. But you know something? I really don't care. She is mine and there is not one fucking thing anyone can do about it."

Mike shouted. "Charlie can, and when he finds out about you two, you will no longer have any control over her!"

I laughed again... "Really? Charlie is a fool. He's not very perceptive; he may be a cop, but this whole time I have had his daughter. In fact, Charlie asked me to watch over her. Oh yeah, dear ol' Charlie has no fucking idea what's going on right in front of his eyes. That's the beauty of all of this. I took his daughter away from him...and the fucker doesn't even know it...he doesn't even know that I took her cherry..."

As soon as I said that, Mike tried to leap from his chair to get to me, but was held back by his bindings. "You fucking bastard! You're sick and twisted!" Mike growled.

I bent down to his level; my eyes finally met his. "What's the matter Mike, did I get to her first? Don't you worry yourself, there. She enjoys my cock immensely, I assure you."

Mike spit in my face, shouting, "Fuck you, Cullen!"

Backing away, I took a rag and wiped myself off. Then I turned to Mike again. "Oh, I will be fucked, don't you worry." Then I heard the doorbell ring. "Wow... I do believe that's my angel now. Time for the fun to begin."

I began to walk out of the room. Pausing as I left, I said, "By the way, I have a present for you, Mike. I have installed speakers everywhere in the house, including here. You won't be able to see us; only I get to see Isabella's beautiful body. But, you will be able to hear us."

As I walked out of the room, I could hear him shouting, but when I closed the door, the sound was muffled. Locking it securely, I went up the stairs.

Looking in the mirror, I saw my reflection; I was dressed all in black. The time had finally arrived. I took a deep breath...here we go, I thought.

I opened the door to Isabella. She gasped as she took in my appearance.

"Hello there, Isabella. Come on in, baby." I said seductively.

She came in and looked around. I had candles lit around the whole house; they were the only source of light. Coming up behind her, I whispered in her ear. "Go to my room, baby, I have a surprise for you."

We both went upstairs; she opened my door and looked around my room.

"Yeah, this is my room." I said from behind her.

I let her look around some more. She saw I had lots of music on the shelves. Yeah, I liked music.

"Look on the bed...that's where your present is."

I leaned against the door frame and watched as she walked toward the bed. She fingered the item before she picked it up.

It was a vampire dress, with a black and burgundy bodice. The lace bodice was removable.

She cleared her throat and spoke. "It's very pretty."

"My bathroom is right there. Go ahead and change, and then we will have some fun."

I waited for her to come out. Within minutes she came out; she looked so fucking sexy. Fuck. Instant hard on.

She spun around slowly and licked her lips, asking, "So, what do you think?"

I walked up, my eyes dark with desire, and said to her, "What do I think? I think you're really fucking sexy, baby girl."

I kissed her hard and fast. After releasing her lips, I whispered, "Come on, let's go downstairs. It's time I showed you my basement; it's time we shared everything. I can't wait for you to join my world."

We walked down together. Everything was set up and waiting for her. She saw my St. Andrew's Cross up against the wall. She looked at me, confused.

"Baby, since you were a virgin when I claimed you, I know you don't know what this is. It's a St. Andrew's Cross. I am going to strap you to this and have my way with you."

I saw her mouth move into an O shape, but nothing came out.

"So we're going to use this thing...you're going to tie me down?"

I walked up to her, bringing her body close to mine. "That's right, baby. I'm going to please you in so many different ways...this is just a tool to get us there."

I ran my hands up and down on her body, listening to our breathing as we stood silently, the anticipation building. I squeezed her ass as she let out a breath, then grabbed the thin, lacy material of her dress and ripped it off, feeling the material come apart in my hands.

Pushing Bella into the wall, I grabbed her wrists and put them up above her head. I held onto one hand, while I fastened the other into one of the cuffs, then moved to do the same with the other.

Once both wrists were held captive, I was free to explore her beautiful body. I slid my hands down her body, cupping her breasts as they spilled from her top, moving down to her wet sex.

I continued to explore, touching every inch of her as I went. I reached down to lock in her ankles, kissing each one before placing them inside the cuffs.

Straightening myself, I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw they were filled with desire. Holy shit, she looked good on my St. Andrew's cross. I had to adjust myself; seeing her pale skin against the dark wood was incredibly erotic.

"Oh God, Isabella. You, my dear, look so scrumptious on my cross. So fucking hot!" I said as I got closer to her. I moved to her side and kissed her, sliding my tongue all over her neck and behind her ear.

"Mmm…baby, you taste so good. Do you have any idea how much I desire you, little girl?"

Her breath caught as I grabbed a blindfold and tied it around her so she couldn't see. I wanted her to sense everything I was doing to her without the distraction of sight. Grabbing a feather, I ran it up and down her body, anywhere skin was exposed.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"I'm here, little girl" I answered. "Right in front of you, my beautiful, fallen angel. This would be a much better experience for you if you were totally naked. How about I take care of that?" I growled.

"What are you going..."

I began to rip the dress off her body, the sound of the material being torn from her body was music to my ears.

"Ohhhhhhh!" she breathed.

She was totally naked before me. I cupped her sex; she was so fucking wet, she was literally dripping.

I pushed my fingers into her warm, wet pussy as I asked her, "Whom do you belong to?"

"Oh my God, Edward! I...I..." she whimpered.

I slapped her ass with my other hand. "I asked you a fucking question. Whom do you belong to, little girl?"

"Shit! You, Edward, only you," she gasped.

I moved my finger in and out of her wet pussy, then began to massage her clit. I whispered in her ear, "Louder! I want to hear you scream out my name. Louder, little girl."

"You...I...b-belong to you, Edward!"

"Perfect. Now I know for sure that he heard you loud and clear, baby."

I heard her gulp. "Who? Is there someone else here in the room watching us, Edward?"

I growled out loud at the mere thought of anyone watching us. "No!" I recovered my voice. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to yell. No no one is watching us, per se, but they are listening in on us, my dear. That boy will think twice before messing with what's mine again."

She breathed out. "Mike? Are you talking about Mike? You didn't hurt him, did you?"

I slapped her ass again, hard. "Don't mention him ever again, baby. You are mine! He's fine...he's just listening in on what we're doing...or what I'm doing to you, to be precise."

I grabbed a bottle and put it to her lips. "Drink this, baby. I know you're getting parched by now..."

Still blindfolded, she opened her mouth and drank in the red liquid as it poured into her mouth...though as soon as she tasted it, she spit it out. "What was that? It was disgusting!."

I began to pour it down her body, smearing it everywhere. "It's blood, baby. My blood. Vampires give their mates blood to drink, using it to complete their bond"

I slid my fingers into her wet pussy. She moaned as I pushed my fingers in and out rapidly, until she orgasmed. "Good girl, coming just for me." I said. "You look amazing wearing nothing but my blood, angel."

My cross was custom made; it could be tipped at different angles, giving me easy access to every inch of Isabella's beautiful body. Jesus...her pussy was glistening in the candlelight, giving away just how much she wanted this too. So wet...so fuckable. And all mine. Getting into position, I rammed my hard cock inside her. She whimpered as I fucked her. Yes! Yes! Yes! I looked down and saw my cock sliding in and out of her pussy; I loved watching as her juices coated my cock.

I grunted and moaned. "Fuck, little girl, you're so fucking wet and tight." I grabbed her hair, fisting it in my hand as I slammed into her fast and hard.

She cried out in pleasure. "Oh my God! Jesus Christ, Edward, I'm about...to...come!"

"Take my cock, little girl- milk it baby. Fuck, you feel so good. I'm coming, too. Take everything I give you, baby." I yelled.

I felt her pussy clamp down on my cock, and it was my undoing, My balls ached as they tightened in anticipation of my orgasm. I slammed in and out of her with so much force, I could hear the wooden cross creak beneath us.

"Fuck!" I shouted as I came with a roar, sinking my teeth into her flesh, marking her as mine once again. I allowed the blood from my bite to drip onto the floor as I exploded into her pussy.

The best thing about all of this... I will have her all weekend. A whole weekend of glorious fucking, with Mike listening in on what I was doing to her; claiming her as mine. And next time I won't just bite, I'll drink. From her.

* * *

**Host's Note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories.**

**Contest closing date has been extended til September 30th! Pass the word along!**


End file.
